


Danganronpa oNeShOtS

by UwULord69



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Atua - Freeform, Bugs, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fortnite Dances, Furries, Furry, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging already oml, Ill update this later, Kinky, M/M, Meme, Oneshot, Rats, Running in the halls, Spicy, Vore, crackfic, danganronpa - Freeform, furrys - Freeform, hajimes tits, kneecap, mcdonalds, owo, tits, uwu, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwULord69/pseuds/UwULord69
Summary: I hate tagging already this is my crackfic and enjoy plsCrackfic requests forveer clsed





	1. Cockichi x rEaDeR

edit 2020: HEY THERE ALL YOU COOL CATS AND KITTENS, CAROL BASKIN HERE (am I? No), uhhhhh note these pieces of trash that I’ve written has spoilers for some pretty serious spoilers for dankgonwrongpapa (masterminds, deaths, that shit) anywhosies yeah

You go into yur room after you had wAAAAYSSSS to go, hoping to just dIe in your sleep uwu. You step into your room dorm thing whatever it’s called, all of a sudden you see something horrible,

T h e r a t n a m e d C o c k i c h i w a s s i t t i n g o n y o u r f u c k i n g b e d .

“Rat wtf are you doing on my bed” the lil pale bitch did his fucking ‘nIsHiHiHi’ and did that stupid fortnite dance and made his way over to yOu. The ultimate piss rat touched your shoulder and you punched him the the fucking gut oof reader chan why did you do that. Kokichi did a 180 and coUGHED LIKE MINECRAFT STEVE WAIt what. Idk it’s literally 6:13 am oof oh well 

“cAuSe kAiTo tUrNeD mE iNtO a fUcKiNg fUrRy” Kokichi sAid while his rat tail and ears m O v E d as he started to vOrE your toes, all of a sudden Nagitoe showed up 

“Help me the piss rat is voreinb my tOES” yOU SHOUTED AT THE MAGICAL FLUFFY HAIR GUY WHO APPEARED??  
“Oof I was going to say hOpE fEeLs aWeSoMe but w h o k n o w s ?”  
The hope bagel guy started to eat pieces of the carpet tiles, kokichi gave an ‘tOtAlLy rEaL’ offended look at him and proceeded to T-Pose for dominance. 

“ E X C U S E M E, B U T W H A T T H E F U C K . “ Nagihoe replied to the action, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

“Oml kokichi I love you thank u bb” You said to your saviour  
“Lmao I hate you” 

s a d : ( 

“Lmao jk I’m a liar I love you too let’s fucc” 

“Ok”

And then you two did something that Atua is not proud of you filthy sinners go get help. 

_*lEmOn tImE*_

Kokichi shoved his dick in your ass and felt jellybeans up yoUr aSs

Ew wtf 

Miu was watching and recorded it ew miu that heccing thot I hate her

Uh.. end?


	2. Kiibo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kneebo and you touch caps 0///0

kNoCk kNoCk

“Who’s th3re?” Kiibo calked our to the person behind his door

“lEt mE iN yOu sMeXy pIeCe oF mEtAl” Kiibo didn’t know what ‘smexy’ was but didn’t question it.   
That ahegao b opened the door only to see yoU! 

“(iNsErT wHaTeVeR tHe fUcK yOuR nAmE iS)-ChAn!! What are you doing here this evening?” The roboboi exclAIMED.   
“UwU I want to cuddle with youwu Kiibo!” yOu replied 

(Quick a/n: I should probably put furry in the tags) 

“Oh oki” the innocent little thing replied, ahogae glowing slightly in the weird dark room.   
Then you went into the room, in your Neville Longbottom styled Teddybear Pyjamas from the first movie/book stfu. 

You kinda shifted next to him in bed, his body was fucking cold it felt like going outside with shorts on in winter. Slowly, when Kiibo was going to enter sleep mode, he felt a hand reach out to his kneecaps. 

“(Y/N),” (fuck it it’s easier) Kiibo said quietly. “Why are you touching what are supposed to be my kneecaps??” He questioned to you. 

F u c k

This b be asking you about kneecaps 

K n e e c a p s

Ever since the age of 12, AKA loosing your innocence to wattpad, quotev, AO3, fanfiction.net lemons, you’ve had a... 

S m o l problem with kneecaps...

Lmao in this oneshot you have a kneecap fetish which I may or may not have, and I oop srry I’m breaking the fourth wall it’s 5:39 am what has become of my life writing a fucking fanfiction about kneecap fetishes with a robot.

“Kiibo, I. . .” 

Y o u   
P a u s e d   
f o r   
d r a m a t i c   
E f f e c t . 

“I have a horrible secret...” 

A n o t h e r  
P a u s e  
O f   
D r a m a t i c  
E f f e c t . 

“For I have a kneecap fetish..” you whispered into his ear(??????) 

“nani the fuck” Kiibo replied, while feeling your hand go onto his other fucking kneecap. 

kIiBo tRiEd tHe kNeEcAp fEtIsH tHiNg and 

B O O M 

(Boom boom boom) 

He had a fucking kneecap fetish, what the fuck have you done to my robot son.   
He led his hands to your kneecaps and stayed like that all nighT OOF UWUWUWUWU 

~• N e x t M o r n i n g •~ 

“mOOMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!.!.!.!,!.!$:” Cockichi screamed to Kirumom. Ryoma gave him a look of pure disappointment.

“W h a t.” Kirumi replied for the 69th time this week.   
“Where’s tHe (y/n) bitch and Kii-boy?” The furry replied 

(Y’all it’s fanon that he’s a furry literally most people I know call him a fucking piss rat, mostly to that cursed fucking fan fiction about piss) 

The weird spider gothic maid mom only realized that the two were basically sayanora to the rest of society.   
Vorekiyo ShinGUCCI stood up and said “I’ll go get them I better get some spaghetti-os once I get back.” The incest boi said while exiting the brightass cafeteria.

After 420 second later, he went to the dorms and knocked on your door first. 

(W 3 l R 4 . . .) 

He then knocked on Kiibo’s door and bEhOlD, he answered the door, face blue/pink whatever if he has oil or actual blood idk.   
“Why the fuck are you two late to breakfast.” Borekiyo said. You shrugged while sitting on kiibos bed, bags under your eyes. 

“oH wE hAd sOmE fUn tImEs lAsT nIgHt~” you replied sleepy uwu 

“N A N I” bEeBo aNd lOrEkIyO eXcLAIMED AT YHE SAME TIME. 

“F” you sAid. 

“Me and kIiBo has some.. k n e e c a p fun last night” you s A i D. 

Morekiyo looked heavily of disappointment but then remembered his kinks 

“Wanna join our kneecap touching uwu?” Kneebo said to Voreliyo. 

“Sister will enjoy”

e N d ? ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading this you have so much to live for you just read a fucking story about kneecap fetishes with a robot


	3. Ishimaru x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you run in the halls

You were at hElL.

School sadly started earlier and you were fucking peeved.  
Damn school and getting you up early to sit and move around from social from the fucking left side of the school to math which is literally on the other side of the school and whiCH YOU FIRST NEED TO GET THE FUCKING MATH TEXTBOOK, WHICH YOU DONT EVEN USE 99.9% OF THE TIME FROM YOUR LOCKER WHICH IS ON THE FUCKING SECOND FLOOR AND OOOOH MY FUCJUNG GOD. 

(Um totally hasn’t happened to me haha what are you talking about)

ANYWHOSUES  
Your non voring made you want to r u n in the halls.

Oml Reader sO rebellious you are

“heYY!!” 

O h f u c k

“STOP!!!! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS YIFOSHXU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

oH FUCK

YOU LOOKED BENUIND YOUR SHOULDER AND YOU SAW A BOY WITH DEm eyebrows like dayum ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

His stripper boots speed walking towards you as you continued running.

“Don’t punish me daddi I’m horny on maiN” you said to the eyebrow guy. 

“Ew detention”

yAy.

The end 

(Rushed because I’m a lazy shit and school sucks)


	4. Requests uwu

Jesus Christ I’m deprived I need ideas please give me cursed ideas any danganronpa character (except characters only from the fucking anime  
(like ruruka or sonosuke or whatever the fuck their names are)) 

None of the kids from woh

Please I need ideas I like writing cursed Shit


	5. Ryoma x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet best boy at McDonald’s

You were werking in the most disgusting place ever, McDonald’s. Children were fucking screaming and taking a shit in the play area, vegan teens were complaining 24/7 about how “yOu aGrEe wItH aBuSe tO aNiMaLs yOu mOnStEr” or “tHiS hAs tRaNs fAt”, even though you need iron and these fucking people are too dumb to realize.

‘dING’ the doorbell thingy rang.

“Hi welcome to McDonalds, the happiest fucking place on the planet what can I get you.”  
But the you realized that there was no one there.   
“Nani the fuck” 

A smol hand came from nowhere.

You looked over the fucking 6’10 counter seriously why are McDonald’s counters so fucking tall or am I just short

He looked like a smol adorable child with edgy attire his brother got him.  
“Excuse me,” 

N A N I

T H E

F U C K

“I’d like to get a large triple triple, extra cream please”

w H Y

I S

H I S

V O I C E

S O

D E E P .

“Excuse me,” you started

“but whAT THE FUCK” 

He didn’t look phased,   
“I get that a lot, did you think I was a tiny child?”

You nodded so hard it looked like you weRE HEADBANGING TO METAL UWU.

“hEh” 

You started to make the large triple triple, with extra cream. 

“J e s u s”

After you were done that process, you headed back to the counter, he was still there, still short.

“How tall are you” you said

“jEsUs nOt tHiS qUeStIoN, I’m 3’5”

You then pulled a sharpie out of your asshole, wrote your phone number on his triple triple and shoved it back up.

“W h y.” 

He gave you 2 moneys which it was, grabbed the coffee and left.

Ryoma is quaking Mineta is an inch taller.

Jesus what has become of my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life


	6. Tsumugi x Reader (uWu lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to fuck your ultimate furry crush

What your fucking Sunday has become is terrible. Atua is so fucking disappointed in you my child. 

Anywhosies, u were talking with the fucking thot named tsumugi she’s so irrelevant up until chapter 5/6 Jesus christ literally her whole fucking character is that she is an otaku bitch, as by danganronpa, all girls who have completely blue hair are thots (cOUGH SAYAKA AND TSUMUGI COUGH)

But Tsumugi kinda thICC tho 😳😳 

uM aNyWhOsIeS you mentioned furries and how u were fucking into that shit all u fucking furries (don’t sue me please I have nothing against furries) 

“oH you have a thing for furries too? I started liking furries when I watched the high quality anime called Neko Sugar Girls, have u seen NSG (fUcKiNg rEaDer cHaN)?”   
Neko sugar girls is amazing pls watch

“yEaH sHiRoGaNe bOoBiE cHaN”   
U smelled piss from kokichi’ s direction

“ y u m “ 

E”ew cow titty tsumugi” kokichi fucking yeeted himself to somewhere else

“Anywhoe8s, ReAdEr chan can.................

I be ur waifu?” 

She blushed a red like no weasley has ever seen before 

You then had a boner and started to grope ur waifu 

(lEmOn tImE)

U took her to ur dorm and did the skidaddle skidoodle, the boof boof in the loof loof, cl(f)ucking the chicken, having meat on the bone, bone on the meat, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), yOu kNoW 

U epically vored her 83 cm chest wow Hajime has bigger tits than her. 

“ m o A N “ 

She then shoved a pikachu dildo up your ass

S p i c y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please end me


	7. Hajime x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates in one day? What is this, a crossover episode?
> 
> Also u touch Hajime’s 91 cm titties

‘OWO what’s this?” U looked at Hajime’s page thingy on ur monopad. 

91 cm fucking chest size 

W o w

Ur face became like the red on Archive of our own uwu. 

U then went up to Hajime Hinata, his ahoge becoming H A R D at the sight of you 

“hEy rEaDer cHan!”

You groped his big ass titties. 

“Excuse me, buT WHAT THE F UC CK” 

You booked it out of there, Hajime running so fucking weirdly his knees were so close to the ground Jesus Christ. 

You then ran into teruteru hanamura who deserves love don’t sue me. 

“I saw u grope hajimes big ass titties, h O T”

end


	8. Bruh

I’ve been dead and have been reincarnated. Oof thabks for the fucking uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cursed support i love all of you thots uwuwuwuuw. Anywhosies, i tried making some of the later chapters morr organized and lessed cursed i guess.

Anyways, Cockichi fEll oUT THE FUC KI NG TREEE WITHH COCAINNE snoRTING OUT OF HIS FUCKING UHHHHHH NOS E,  
Thot then ate the tree anD McAte HIS S HO E

Bruh hopefully i'll update this more in the future, lEt'S jUsT sAy sChOoL rEaLlY fUcKiNg sUcKs 

Oof yum ok zoomers and boomers  
Yeah oof end of thing i guess


	9. Banana loli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok listen, late birthday gift to best rat banana waifu, fuck mikan

as the motherheccing rat u are, you decided to go up to HiyHOko and fuckin smell her banananaannwnanananannanaannanananannanananananananannananaa hair. How tf does her hair work I want to touch it

Anywhsoies, you saw the love child of a banana and a loli with one of the worst dr waifus (no tea no shade) names Mahiru fucking Koizumi.  
"hEY RAT FACE" hiyoko fuCKING SH O UT E E at you.

"Oh god oh fuck don't kill me" you said while looking up at her. Plot twist your Mr Ants. 

"Before I absolutely O B LI T E R AT E your entire existence from this awful earyh, what's your wish?"   
Piss hair said

"Oh s w e e t banana milk mother, pls put me in your s p i c y banananana hair, (plS give me coochie)" 

hiYOKO LOOKED DOWN IN D I S G U S T, toezumi was calling you an incel (like the incel you may or may not be) 

"U g h , you're not as disgusting as Mikan over there" Hiyoko then pointed near the barn where a pig sat " O O P S , wrong pig" Mikan started fucking crying from the corner.

"Anyways, sure Mr Ants" the loli picked you up and you layed in her piss hair that smelled like bananas and death. You then saw other bugs in there

"bR oTh er... h e l p m e" a moth said while dying. 

"Oh god oh fuck this is how hiyoho actually kills bugs oh god oh fuck"

In the end, Hiyoko never took a bath and left all the bugs in her hair. goodnight, sweet prince


	10. Kork x fem Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally my first request ;0000 requested by the absolute m a d l a d known as @Pineapplejuicees

SLIGHT SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 3 OF DR V3

As you naruto ran down the halls, with your shaven fuckin legs being as skinny as a ducks pp, you saw some ghost chick next to some tall rat that smelled like d e a th mixed with the worse patients at a gynaecologist but 10x worse: rotten c o o c h i. (While u smelled like rotten fish, your skin was h e a v e n l E compared to that rat)

Any whiskies, the ghost disappeared then the uh oh stinky guy C A M E up to u.   
“hen l o, I am VOREKIYO shinGUCCI GANG and I’m the ultimate ANTHROpologist, M’am pls give me ur LIT EPIC B A Z I N G A coochie pls.” A chad asking for cooch? Not surprising   
You instantly became wet and started doing the diddly daddly w/ him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), the meat on the bone, bone on the meat, clu- yum u get it\\\\\

Soon after, clutching your death smelling epic bf, he goes up to his fellow EMO HAT SQUAD™ (which was only Thighoma HOshi, Succi the Cucki Saihara Desert, and death.)

“Henlo fellow yiff furry, and epic gamer. Sorry I was late I was the man behind the slaughter” “I’m stuf- wait wH-“ Kork had then pulled out a floorboard around the size of a raccoon (fun fact did u know you can stuff an entire full grown raccoon into your ass? The anus can be stretched out bigger than an entire raccoon, don’t try this P L E S SE I don’t wanna be sued for some of you crackheads on ao3 sticking a raccoon w/ rabies in ur dummy t h i c c ass just because some rat in quarantine said so)And brought it over his head. 

“V I B E C H E C K AAASWZDHHWDJWJDJWJDKWKDJEUFHEKLSPWPS” In a matter of not even second, you and ur fish cooch had been died by the super hot furry man known as Vorekorkiyo Shingucci Gang, I’d smash 😔👊👊

Hope u enjoyed uwu wow uwu


	11. Nice

bROS,,,, WE FUCKING HIT 6 9 KUDOS HELL YEAH

also I looked at the hits and H O L Y J E S U S WHY DID OVER 3800 CLICK ON THIS LIKE W H A T??/? 

Anyways a thanks for the support from you beautiful crackheads on ao3 :’)) jeuss fuck I’m actually crying omg

Shoutouts to my friends on discord who bring out the inner crackhead in me. cousin who actually isn’t my cousin, dnd nerd who does a great chills voice and created the Unholu Screaming, pink big tiddy mother moth milk who said the n word by accident once, Peppa Pig who has heartburn from salt and probably watches drama channels, lesbean jengus christler who disappeared for months (missed u), corona who’s dogs smother everyone and is edgy, gayaccio who used to give me some of their bread sometimes before corona, and my weeby rat friend toast who is really fucking epic, I love u all so much only one of u will probably see this so ye a H 

Thanks for all the dumb support crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ why did you read this


End file.
